New world
by Tallacus
Summary: Two cousin deinonychuses arrive on what they think is the mainland of dinotopia, but it's actually Isla Sorna. This might the first dinotopia, jurassic park crossover ever!


(Disclaimer: James gurney created the dinotopia franchise and Michael Crichton created the Jurassic park franchise. I did this for fun.)  
  
Dinotopia:  
  
New World   
  
By: Andrew Benetic  
  
It was an absolute perfect day for a sail. Eros also known as Gizmo for his love of machines wasn't really enjoying this sail.   
  
His grandmother was concerned about him being around his inventions and that he wasn't getting enough outside activity.   
  
"You need to get out once and awhile so that way you'll be able to develop new ideas", she would tell him.   
  
"You're stressing out because you're so intense on your project, that's why you can't think of anything else, your mind needs to take a break".   
  
Eros perched himself on one side of the catamaran looking down blankly at the water. On the other side was Sholdar, Eros's older cousin.   
  
Sholdar was an expert deep sea fisher. He lay on his back sunbathing, sleeping.   
  
It was odd to see a deinonychus like him sleep that way.   
  
Thunder roared. Quickly noticing they're drifting to far to the storms which protect dinotopia from the outside world Eros alerted his cousin.   
  
"Sholdar, Sholdar", he called.  
  
"What is it Gizmo", replied his cousin eyes closed.   
  
"We're drifting too close to the outer rim storms".   
  
"No, we can't be the water is too calm to have any swells to push us off course".  
  
He then heard the waves crashing against his boat.   
  
Sholdar opened his eyes from his slumber only to find out that they are heading towards the jagged reef that had wrecked so many ships.   
  
Sholdar went from being soothed to pure panic. Sholdar made a dash for the rudder to maneuver his boat out of harms way.   
  
"Eros push the sails into wind". Eros did what he was told. Summoning all his strength to push the sails, but couldn't because the wind was blowing from one side to the other.   
  
Meanwhile his cousin was also fighting the current with the rudder.   
  
Sholdar and Eros both muttered a prayer while struggling with the catamaran.   
  
"Oh....hang on Eros", warned Sholdar. Eros glanced in the direction Sholdar was looking at. A huge swell at least twenty five feet high was coming right at them.   
  
Eros grabbed on to the mast while Sholdar was holding on to the rudder.   
  
The catamaran went up and turned over and then both Eros and Sholdar hit the cold water. Eros was knocked out when he hit his head on the side of the catamaran.   
  
Eros opened his eyes slowly. He saw his cousin laying next to him looking back at him. "Welcome back to the world of the living".   
  
"You mean this isn't heaven", Eros said sarcastically.   
  
"Afraid not, sorry that I had to rescue you, place you on top of my boat's keel  
  
and resuscitate you, don't ask how". Replied his cousin sarcastically as well. "You welcome".   
  
"Did we make it"?  
  
Sholdar blinked raptor body language for a yes.  
  
"We're on the way back to the mainland right now and I checked the current isn't strong enough to push us back to the outer rim storms, thank God".   
  
Eros quickly said a prayer of thanks. "For now let's just rest we survived and would be able to tell everyone about our story when we get back home".   
  
"Sholdar that's the best thing I heard all day", said Eros panting he then, returned to his siesta.   
  
Waves crashing, the pushing against the sand, Eros awoke along with Sholdar.   
  
"Where are we", Eros asked. "I don't remember what part of dinotopia this beach belongs to. You think the storm pushed us to the east".   
  
Sholdar inhaled, "I don't remember this beach either. Help me pull my boat in and we'll go look for help".   
  
The two cousins pulled the catamaran onto shore once it was on the sand, Sholdar led the way. It was humid, the ferns had dew on them which was unacceptable for it was in the afternoon when they left, and why is there dew?   
  
Immediately when they entered the forest the sensation of scents overtook them. Hadrosaurs, ceratipsians, and stegosaurs usually lived with human farmers were all present but to the cousins surprise there no human scents.   
  
They came to a clearing where a herd of corythosaurs were grazing.   
  
Back on dinotopia no herbivore grazed except for a rebellious few who wish to keep the practices of the ancestors intact, so this was odd to see hadrosaurs grazing.   
  
Sholdar turned to his cousin, "do you know how to speak Cory or any other hadrosaur language Eros? I certainly know none."  
  
"I know edmontosaur that's about it", shrugged his cousin.  
  
"Can you ask them where we are", invited Sholdar.  
  
Eros walked up to the herd. "Emu cee yt tol cre". In other words, "excuse me, do you know where this place is".  
  
The corythosaurs stared at the deinonychus they immediately panicked and ran.   
  
"What did you ask them"? Sholdar asked walking up to his cousin.   
  
"I just ask `where we are', they're an old life living herd, they're still scared of carnivores or they don't know the languages of their own animal family, try asking them because I'd tried".  
  
"Alright, alright, calm down", Sholdar said. "Well just question someone else".   
  
They continued their ramble, the surroundings more and more esoteric. They took a break at a stream to vanquish their parchedness.   
  
Continuing on their trek they found more grazing herds each time running away from the cousins or vice versa.   
  
It wasn't until a horrific stench attacked them, the smell of carrion. Back on dinotopia, carnivores at primarily fish or would even raise they're own livestock.   
  
It was extremely rare that a rogue carnivore would kill. Sholdar fought his innate instincts the same with Eros. In the end they lost and rushed to the carcass.   
  
It wasn't until they were at the kill site that they were able to withdraw from eating the rotting flesh.   
  
It was a dead torrosaur with its intestines pulled out.   
  
Before neither one of them could say a thing there was a loud hissing.   
  
"Eros, don't hiss it's rude", Sholdar said starring at the corpse.  
  
"It's not me, it's them".  
  
Sholdar turned and looked at the other raptors hissing at them.   
  
"Finally someone that could understand us", Sholdar said relieved.   
  
"My cousin and I were caught and thrown out of the outer rim storms, we don't know where we are, and do you know which direction is Sauropolis?"   
  
The other raptors stared blankly at one another trying to understand what Sholdar was saying. The large male raptor in the middle approached them, he had scars around his snout , his chest and legs. "Who are you"?   
  
"My name is Sholdar and this is my cousin Eros, though everyone in our clan calls him Gizmo...", Sholdar started to explain when he was cut off by the other raptor who he'd suspected to be the alpha male.   
  
"You are tresspassing on our territory, get out, now!"   
  
"Oh were sorry, we'll be leaving now", Sholdar said backing away from the carcass gesturing to his cousin to do the same as the other raptors were closing in on them.   
  
Out from the ferns and trees came a bark, the alpha male turned to greet the other raptor that was approaching them.   
  
A female, she stared at the two cousins who were being threatened by the other raptors, the female quickly got between the two cousins and the approaching raptors she let out a menacing growl at the other raptors.   
  
The alpha male let out another command to the other raptors to continue to chase the intruders away, the female that was defending the two cousins pounce on one of the raptors.   
  
There was a brief fight between the young female raptor and the older male. Seeing there chance to escape Sholdar and Eros made a mad dash before being caught off by the other raptors.   
  
The alpha male ended the brawl by knocking the female off of the other male.   
  
"Halt this now"! The alpha male said to the two combatants.   
  
The alpha male then motioned the female to come with him for a private conversation.   
  
"Watch them", was his order to the other raptors. The alpha male and the young female began the their conversation.   
  
"So, umm...", Eros tried to make conversation with one of the raptors before he was snapped at. "Silence", screamed the other raptor.   
  
"...Okay then...", Gizmo was immediately snapped at again by the same raptor. Sholdar gave Gizmo a look of a snicker. Sholdar was trying to listen into the conversation.   
  
He couldn't make out a word what the alpha male and the young female raptor were saying.   
  
When the two raptors were finish the alpha male approached the raptors who were guarding the two cousins.   
  
"Take as much meat as you can, and we'll go home". With that the other raptors grabbed as much meat as they can and ran off. As they left the alpha male came across the young female.   
  
"They're in your hands Cefvra", he told her with a slab of torrosaur in his mouth he ran off with the other raptors back to their territory.   
  
The young female who the alpha male called Cefvra walked towards the two cousins.   
  
"Are you two alright", she asked them.   
  
"We're okay", replied Eros.  
  
She sighed, "sorry about my pack, we are very cautious about anyone else who isn't part of the pack".   
  
"Can never be too careful", Sholdar said.  
  
"True, what did you say your names where again".  
  
"I'm Sholdar and this is my cousin Eros".  
  
"I'm Cefvra".  
  
"Yes, we heard your name from your alpha".  
  
cefvra snorted, "you mean my father, he hasn't been quite himself eversince the night our pack was attacked by rivals".  
  
"Cefvra were sorry, our pack was also attacked but by allosaurs", Sholdar sympathized with her.   
  
"Well we can't change the past". cefvra said walking up to the dead torrosaur. "If you're hungry you could take some".   
  
"Thanks for the offer, but we only eat fish".  
  
"I would like some", Eros said as he walked up to cefvra but was pulled back by his tail by his cousin. "Eros aren't you forgetting where we came from"? Eros was embarrased.   
  
"Then again I only eat fish".  
  
"Alright but if you ever want some you know where to go", cefvra said mouthful.  
  
Even though they would've wanted to taste what torrosaur meat tasted like the cousins had to resist, they were members of a utpoian society eating a fellow citizen of that utopian society isn't right to them.   
  
This place was clear to them that this wasn't dinotopia, this place had no humans, carnivores killed fellow dinosaurs and the climate was not normal.   
  
If this place isn't there beloved cizilization then what was it. The two were destined to find out and possibly find a way to get back home.   
  
Thunder roared, winds rustled. A storm was on it's way.   
  
"A storm is on it's way", cefvra said lifting from her meal. "We ought to seek shelter. You two should get back to your pack's territory by now".  
  
Then she soon realized that the two cousins did not have a home to return too.   
  
"You two only have each other, don't you"?  
  
"You...could say that", replied Eros.   
  
"It's a long story", annexed Sholdar.   
  
"Well you two could tell me the story once we get back to my pack's territory".  
  
"Is that alright with you alpha...I mean your father", asked Eros.   
  
She smiled, "of course it is, I'm my father's only surviving offspring, he wouldn't dare hurt me...he did alot worse when I was just an infant".  
  
An aged deinonychus stood at the waterfront. Watching the ocean for their return. "I presume they're not back yet". A voice said behind   
  
her. The aged deinonychus exhaled. "No, not yet", was her reply.  
  
"Where could they be?" The other said.  
  
The aged deinonychus rose from her perch. "They could just be on the main land, doing, I don't know", she assured the other.  
  
"Do you think...they...", she looked where the other one was pointing at. The Outer rim storms.   
  
"No, Sholdar is one of the best yahcters there is on dinotopia he wouldn't have allowed it".  
  
"I hope you're right alpha. I hope you're right". The other raptor told her alpha.  
  
Sholdar and Eros followed they're new found ally cefvra to her pack's territory. The two saw that cefvra was heading for a two story  
  
circular building. When they got close cefvra let out a cry. The two cousins knew that this meant that she was informing her pack about  
  
them and that they're friendly. The alpha male who they have met earlier came out along wiht some curious onlookers. 


End file.
